As is well known, residential or commercial waste containers, for use in residential or commercial applications, typically include a base structure covered by a lid. These containers usually contain a block-shaped container with a hinged lid attached to one side thereof. The containers may be emptied by an automated lifting device on certain waste removal vehicles, which tilts the waste containers for emptying the contents of the waste containers. The containers are generally lifted by the lifting mechanism and pivoted in some fashion so that the hinged top of the container opens and the trash contained therein is emptied into the vehicle. The container is then returned to a position on the ground, and the hinged lid closes the top of the container.
The waste containers may be available for purchase by home owners from various home improvement or department stores. When the container is in an upright position, the lid is closed and prevents animals from accessing the waste within the container. However, when the container is tipped over on its side, e.g. by animals or by strong wind, the lid may open, spilling the contents of the container or allowing animals to access the interior of the container.
Locks may be provided to prevent the lid from opening when the waste container is knocked over on its side or to prevent unwanted access to the container. However, these locks may prevent the automated lifting device on the trash removal vehicle from being able to empty the container, or require the operator to manually unlock the waste container before placing it on the automated lifting device.
Therefore, there remains a need for a locking device that prevents the unintended opening of the waste container, such as by an accidental knockdown, but does not require manual unlocking when being tilted over, e.g. by a lifting mechanism.